From Nation to Cat
by SparkTen
Summary: What happens when England accidentally turns several nations into adorable little fluff-balls?  They all go on an adventure, of course!   Can they find the portal to return home and shed their new feline features before it's too late?  Pairings inside.
1. Prologue The Beginning of it All

_A/N- Hello! Well, this is my first Hetalia fan-fic, so be prepared for utter chaos. Beside that, I have the grammar of a two-year-old, so be warned._

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hetalia, only in my dreams do I own it._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- The Beginning of It All<strong>

It started out as a normal day. Well, as normal as it could possibly be when there was a World Conference. As usual, America was giving a big speech about some "idiotic" (as England had called it) idea while the rest of the countries were secretly passing notes, pretending to pay attention, or sleeping (in Greece's case). The majority of Europe, however, were openly talking or arguing.

America, England, and France were fighting about the usual, hot green chick statues and caterpillar eyebrows, while Italy was asking Germany (repeatedly) if he could have some pasta. At the same time, Romano was yelling at his brother for talking to the "potato eater" as Spain, who was sitting next to him, compared his flushed angry face to a tomato. On the other side of the table, Japan, China, and some of the other Asian countries were conversing about the wonders and strange habits of Western culture. And in the midst of all this was poor little Canada, who found himself ignored like always. But he was pretty used to it by now, and just watched as his polar bear, Kumajiro, asked his who he was... for the twentieth time that day.

Anyway, by this time, Germany was at his boiling point. He just could not stand it anymore, how could all these nations be so immature? They had been sitting in the meeting room for over an hour now, and so far the only thing that had been accomplished was absolutely nothing. That is if you count "nothing" as a second WWII and Soviet Union.

_ "Everyone, shut up already!"_

Instantly, the whole room became silent.

Well, almost.

"Kesese~! Yo, chill, West! I was just getting to the part where I crushed the pa-"

_ BANG!_

The sound of a cast iron pan meeting an awesome Prussian skull resounded throughout the room as the silver haired ex-nation fell to the ground. A smug looking Hungarian women stood over him, smiling sweetly as she turned back to Germany. "Please, continue."

The German's eye twitched, no wonder why his brother acted like he was two years old half the time. Must be brain damage.

It had been half an hour since the meeting fell under Germany's control, and, believe it or not, things were actually accomplished. America had managed to propose a somewhat reasonable idea, England and France weren't trying to strangle each other, and even though Sealand had sneaked into the room about ten minutes in, the conference was still ran efficiently and productively. Also, Romano had fallen asleep shortly after the "potato eater" had started talking, so the profanities that had bounced around the room decreased by 50%. Germany had decided that it was more peaceful with the fiery Italian asleep and not disagreeing with every single one of his ideas, so he pretended to not notice Romano's snoring. Poland and Russia, though, were having a silent glaring contest over Lithuania, who was trying his best to ignore it. All while the other two Baltic countries looked about ready to have heart attacks at the sheer intensity of the Russian's cold violet eyes. In the back of the room, three out of the five nordic countries were silently playing on their iPhones and iPads, since they hardly ever contributed to these kinds of meetings. What about the other two? Let's just say that Denmark and Sweden were going to have a lot of bruises on their legs later. Overall, it was peaceful. For the most part, that is.

Unfortunately, this was all changed as our favorite little Italian (no, not Romano) asked a _very_ important question.

"Ve~ Germany? Can we stop for lunch now? Pleeeease~?"

"Did someone say lunch?" America jumped out of his seat, his bright blue eyes wide at the prospect of a juicy hamburger with fries and some Coke Cola.

"I agree, lunch sounds nice," Japan said.

Switzerland slammed his hands on the table as he shot a glare at the Japanese nation. "Don't you ever have an opinion of your own?"

"Opinions originated in Korea da-ze~!" a certain Korean exclaimed as he ran over to the Swiss nation, giving him a hug. Well, it was more like groping, but hugs just sound better.

"Get off of me!" Switzerland blushed as Korea proudly proclaimed that his breast, ahem, sorry, I mean chest, originated in Korea. The blonde swiftly took out his rifle and aimed it at the Korean, who was now running around the room shouting _"I'M SORRY DA-ZE~!" _with tears streaming down his face.

That's when things really started getting out of hand. Within minutes, Poland was attempting to strangle Russia from across the table, while Lithuania tried, but failed, to pry him off. Latvia had fainted when Poland suddenly lunged at Russia, and Estonia was in the process of trying to wake the small nation. Meanwhile, England and France were back to fighting each other, using whatever they could find as weapons. America smartly chose to stay to the side, cheering for no one in particular but laughed particularly loudly when England socked the other nation in the stomach. Romano, who was awakened from his siesta due to the noise, took to cursing everyone (Germany specifically) out for being the biggest idiots in the whole wide world. Our favorite Prussian nation had also just started to regain consciousness, but was knocked unconscious _again _as one of England's scones hit him on the head. The mere scent of it had scared the Prussian as much as his days as a Teutonic Knight did. Scratch that, England's scones were actually scarier than being a Teutonic Knight ever was.

You're probably wondering, "_What's so bad about England's scones?_". Well, you probably don't know England. His scones have been reported to taste like, and I quote, "petrified couch stuffing" by America, who lives off of fat, greasy, heart attack-causing foods.

Germany sighed as he looked towards his Italian friend, who was looking back at him with round, pleading doe eyes. _Nothing's going to get done anyways if everyone continues to fight like this, _he thought_._

"Fine. We'll stop for lunch, but be back here in 30 minutes!" the German warned as he stepped out of the room, Italy happily bouncing behind him.

And thus, lunch began.

England was scowling as he left the meeting room. A nicely sized bump was throbbing on the right side of his head, and he swore that the scratch marks on his neck were bleeding (though they weren't). This was all, of course, courtesy of France.

The Englishman headed towards the basement as the rest of the nations headed outside or towards the food court. He needed some _revenge_ on a certain silky haired, so-called "sexy" Frenchman. Opening the door that lead toward his old lair, England grabbed his black cloak and spell book from a dusty shelf as he descended down a set of spiral stairs. A faded drawing of a circle with an intricate pentacle design in the center was visible as England lit a small candle to help guide him.

He hadn't been in this particular secret lair since the last meeting of the Allied Forces during WWII. He had missed it.

"Hey, England!" A small, mint green flying bunny came fluttering up to him as he fastened his cloak on.

"Ah, hello Flying Mint Bunny. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?" the blonde asked, smiling pleasantly at his magical companion.

"I'm doing well," the cheerful green bunny replied, before giving him a quizzical look. "So why are you down here again? Is there another war?"

"No, I just thought I'd come down here to get some re- uh, I mean try out a few new spells."

"I guess you'll need this then." The green bunny handed the nation a faded old leather bound book as he lit a few more candles and placed them around the circle.

England smirked as he stepped back to admire his work. "All right, that should do the trick." He was going to make France pay.

"Well, good luck, England! I have to go see if Norway brought along any of his pixie friends!" the bunny said.

Waving a small goodbye at the bunny, England closed his eyes as he began to chant a spell from the old book. Slowly, the ground was being clouded by an ominous purple fog. So far, so good.

"Hey, Artie! Are you down there?"

Scratch that.

As England's concentration was replaced with anger and irritation, a giant puff of smoke engulfed the room and first floor of the building before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So, what did you think? Hated it? Thought it was horrible? Or maybe even liked it? Share your thoughts (good or bad) by reviewing, please! ^^_


	2. Chapter 1 Alone?

**A/N- Ciao~ I'd like to thank everyone that alerted this or reviewed! ^^ So anyways, here's chapter 1. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm just making this up as I go along X3**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Hetalia, if I did, then the Nordics would appear more often~**

**Chapter 1**

_England's POV_

_What happened? _I moaned as I felt something shift on top of me. A few hisses and meows could be heard as I shrugged the lump that was lying on top on me off. _Wait, hissing? Meowing? And was it just me, or was this lump furry. . .? _

A white pile of fur whined as he got to his paws. Yes,I said paws. He also had a mane of brown fur around his neck, with an odd strand of hair sticking up on top of his head very similar to America's. . .

"Ow, Iggy, that hurt!"

Scratch that, this was America. And he was a cat.

_A bloody cat._

Looking around, I see several other cats too. I look at my reflection in a nearby puddle, and apparently, I'm a cat too. I have white fur with a patch of ginger around my left eye. I also have a ginger tail, and a silver collar hangs around my neck. My ears are flapping downwards, and I'm guessing that I'm a Scottish fold, since they're quite popular at my brother's place.

"Mon dieu!" A long haired cat exclaims. I know without a doubt that it's France, since one, he's speaking French, and two, he looks like a bloody frog. He catches a glance at what appears to be my "perfectly normal" eyebrows, and rushes over to me. "Angleterre! Is this another one of your attempts at magic?" He asks as he rushes over to me.

"No you bloody frog!" Looking down at my paws, I shift uncomfortably, "Well,everything was going fine until the bloody git showed up." I mumble.

Speaking of the bloody git, America finally seemed to regain his composure. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE CATS!" The idiot exclaims. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yes moron, it seems that we've been turned into cats after you interrupted me while I was casting a spell." I said.

"Angleterre! Don't you remember what happened last time you used magic?" The Frenchman- er, I mean cat, yelled.

"Uh. . . Iggy, I don't think we're alone."

Ignoring the wine-freak's comment, I look around the clearing again, and I see that the bloody git is right. There must be at least fifteen nations here. I also see a long furred white cat approaching me. He has a red ribbon tied around his neck, with blue and white stripes on it, sort of like the pattern on the Norwegian flag.

"England, did you try to use magic _again_?" The cat asks.

"Yes," I admit, "but everything was going fine until this bloody idiot showed up!" I pointed my tail towards America, who appeared to be chasing his tail like a dog.

"Huh, what did you say Iggy?" He skidded to a halt at the sound of the words "bloody idiot". (That's what I usually call him)

"Well, how long are we going to be stuck like this?" France asks frantically.

"Probably a week," I said, "Two at most,"

"WHAT?" Several nation-cats, who happened to be listening to our conversation, hiss.

Laying my head onto my small paws, I sighed. The sun was setting in the sky, and various shades of reds, purples, and even some greens were painting the horizon. It's been about a hour since all of us nation-cats separated. You see, it turns out that Germany was turned into a cat too, and he suggested that we all choose a partner and go our separate ways. Everyone had agreed since we don't get anything accomplished when we're together in a big group. Italy had immediately latched onto Germany afterwards, while Spain nearly tackled Romano to the ground. Poland was paired up with Lithuania, since no one wanted to hear him rambling on about ponies, nail polish, and fashion all week. Several nations had actually pitied Lithuania since they all knew about Poland's hard to put up with personality. Norway was paired up with Iceland, since they were brothers, France with Canada, Japan with China, Austria with Hungary, Finland with Sweden, and Prussia with Denmark, since they were drinking buddies.

"Hey, Iggy! I'm hungry!" America exclaimed.

Yes, and America was my partner. The bloody git had ran up to me after Germany's speech and declared us partners. Since everyone else already had a partner, I had no other choice but to go with him. Shortly afterwards, we found a small opening in between the roots of a giant oak tree in a nearby forest, and decided to make it our den.

I was currently sitting outside after America had told me to "GET OUT HERE AND WATCH THE PRETTY SUNSET" with him. Git.

"Iggy? You still there?" America asked, he was waving his paw in front of my face.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, I still didn't respond. "Well if you're hungry, then go catch a mouse or something moron!" I said sarcastically.

"'kay Iggy! Be back later!"

Before I could register the fact that the bloody idiot had just said that he was going to go catch a mouse, he was already gone. This was going to be a long week.

_France's POV_

"_Mon dieu! What happened to you Canada?"_

"_How am I supposed to know? It's always been "America this" and "America that"! I'm sick of it! Nobody even knows who I am. It's like I'm invisible! And when people do notice me, they always think I'm my brother! Even you didn't want me!"_

"_What made you think that, mon cher?"_

"_You practically gave me to England! D-do you know how it feels to be abandoned like that?"_

"_. . .I didn't want to give you to England. I had no choice, he won the war. You think I wanted to give you away? I loved you."_

_Earlier_

"Where should we go?" I asked the white and brown cat in front of me. Even as a cat, Canada still bore a striking resemblance to his older and louder brother, America.

"I don't know, why don't we head towards the city?" He suggested.

Everyone had left the small clearing we were gathered in a while ago. All of them were headed for different directions, whether it be towards the nearby city or the forest surrounding the clearing.

"Okay," I agreed, it'd probably be easier to find food there anyways. Looking at the sky, I see that the sun is going to set within the next half hour or so, "We better leave now if you want to make it there before dark."

We've been walking for about forty minutes now. The small city we arrived in about ten minutes ago is surprisingly clean and free of pollution. Tiny droplets of rain are falling from the sky, which has turned a depressing shade of stormy gray.

"Why don't we stay there?" I ask, flicking my tail towards the alleyway in between a small French cafe and a furniture store. Piles of differently sized cardboard boxes are strewn around the ground, and I'm pretty sure I smell some leftover food near the dumpster.

"'kay." Canada agrees almost immediately. I notice that he's hardly spoken since we left the clearing, and whenever he does speak, it's usually just an "okay" or "sure".

"Is something bothering you, Canada?" I start walking towards a large cardboard box, it's big enough to fit both of us comfortably.

"Why would you think that something's wrong?" He replies defensively.

"Well, you just seem a little quieter," I say. The rain is getting heavier, and I can hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Quieter? Quieter?" He hisses, baring his teeth.

The response catches me off guard. "Yes, a little. . . quieter,"

Something inside of him seemingly snaps at the statement. The normally calm and timid cat pounces at me and knocks me over. He pins me down as he hisses.

"Now you notice? After all these years, _now_ you notice?"

I attempt to escape from my ex-colony's hold, but it's useless. "Mon dieu! What happened to you, Canada?"

His violet eyes take on a darker shade of royal purple, sort of like the wine back in my house, as he laughs. It isn't his usual soft chuckle, no, this was something you expected to hear from a madman."How am I supposed to know? It's always been "America this" and "America that"! I'm sick of it! Nobody even knows who I am. It's like I'm invisible!And when people do notice me, they always think I'm my brother! Even you didn't want me!"

_Huh? _

Now I was confused. When did I ever say that?

"What made you think that, mon cher?" Another clap of thunder booms overhead as the rain starts soaking through our fur. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning illuminates his face. I can see the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as they slowly start staining his cheeks. Or was that just the rain?

"You practically gave me to England! D-do you know how it feels to be abandoned like that?" He shouts. More tears stream down his face and his voice is cracking.

T-that's what was bothering him? The fact that I lost the war? I feel his weight slide off me as he walks away. He's headed towards the entrance of the dark alley.

". . .I didn't want to give you to England. I had no choice, he won the war. You think I wanted to give you away? I loved you." I finally say.

He stops walking. I can hear a faint whisper. It's so quiet that I hardly hear it at all over the pouring rain. "R-really?"

"Oui." I walk up to him and lay my tail on his back, "Come on, let's get some rest."

Guiding him back towards the large cardboard box, I see that his eyes are back to their normal color, a gentle lavender.

We settle down into a comfortable position, and I begin to lick him dry.

"I-I'm sorry, papa," I hear him whisper.

_Papa._

It's something he hasn't called me since England took him away.

"Ca va, Canada," I say. I feel him starting to lean against me, his eyes are closed and he gives a quiet yawn before drifting off to sleep.

"_Je t'aime, Mathieu,"_

_America's POV_

"This is great, just great! You just had to get us stuck here, didn't you?" The irritated Brit in front of me exclaimed.

"It's not my fault! You're the one that decided to come running after me!" I tried to get a grip on the ledge in front of me as England continues to yell at me. Normally, I could've climbed it with ease, but the rain was making it too slippery right now, and I couldn't get a paw hold.

You see, shortly after I left our small den, I saw a mouse nibbling on a small seed sitting in a small patch of grass. Using my super awesome ninja skills to sneak up on it, I prepare to pounce. Then Iggy came and started calling me a bloody idiot for no reason at all! The mouse must've heard him too cause it bolted away. Determined to get my mouse, I started racing after it. I could hear Iggy running behind me, calling me a variety of words that I've never heard before. Must be from his days as a pirate. Suddenly, I can't feel the ground underneath me anymore, and I'm falling. Luckily, Iggy grabs my scruff and tries to haul me up from the small cliff I'm dangling over. Unfortunately, for unknown reasons (Iggy said that it was because of my weight), he loses his grip and we both fall down the cliff. It's only about 5 feet tall, but considering the fact that we're only about 2 feet tall, it was a pretty big fall.

Oh, and did I mention that God must've had a grudge against us or something, cause it also started raining after our little "accident", making it nearly impossible to climb the cliff. And that's when he started yelling.

"What were you-!" "Look Iggy, I don't want to be down here either." I said calmly. "Instead of standing out here and getting soaked, lets find some shelter and wait till the rain stops, 'kay?"

I must've sounded more serious than I intended to, cause Iggy was for once, speechless. Maybe I should talk like that more often. . . Nah, too much work. It's easier having people think that I'm an idiot, cause heros always have two personalities, right?

"Fine." He finally replies.

"Then come on, old man~!" I yell as I dash off towards some of the nearby maple and oak trees.

He follows reluctantly, muttering something along the lines of, "I'm not that old. . . Bloody git. What happened to respect for your elders? I raised him for the Queen's sake! Ungrateful brat. . ."

I start chuckling as he continues to ramble on. It's just like Iggy to hold a grudge. Suddenly, I spot a small cave. I start racing towards it shouting a quick "Come on!" for Iggy.

"Wait up you bloody idiot!" He yells as he follows. He seems to notice the cave I'm headed towards and, gives an annoyed hiss. "You don't know what's in there!"

Suddenly, I feel his weight on top of me. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid! There might be a bear in there for all you know!"

"Aw, are you worried about me, Iggy?" I give him a goofy grin as the rain continues to soak the both of us.

"N-no! Absolutely not!"

"Come on Iggy, just admit it!"

"I stopped worrying about you a long time ago!"

"Ugh, are you still mad about the Revolutionary War?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You just had to be independent, didn't you?"

"You were treating me like a child!"

"That's because you were, and still are, a child!"

I ponder the thought for a moment.

_Me? Still a child? I'm one of the world's only current superpowers!_

"You'll never understand how I felt!" England exclaims, bringing me back to reality. He gets off me before storming off to God knows where.

I lay on the ground, not bothering to get up.

It's still raining, just like the day I left him. Except this time, he left me.

_Is this what it feels like to be left alone?_

**A/N- So what do you think? Like I said before, hate it? Dislike it? Somehow like it? Share your thoughts by reviewing~ :3**


	3. Chapter 2 House cats and Confessions

_'ello everyone~ ^^ I apologize for taking forever to write this fail chapter ;_; _

_ROMANO IS SO HARD TO WRITE WHEN YOU DON'T CURSE. He (along with Spain, Germany, and ) sound so OOC, it's not even funny ._.  
><em>

_Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to their favorites~! =D Danke! And as requested by Fujoshi Anonim, this chapter will be from Spain's and Romano's POV!  
><em>

_Now that that's out of the way, let's start the story, si?  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Hetalia, if I did, all the characters would be mary-sues.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

_Spain's POV_

"Roma! You look just like a tomato!" I exclaim, before glomping (as Japan had said it) my little Roma. He was just so adorable! I hear a small squeal of surprise before we start tumbling down a small grassy hillside. We finally reach the bottom, and I'm still on top of him. A grin spreads across my face, wait, can cats grin. . .? Hm. . . I guess I'll ask Greece later, he seems to know a lot about cats. But where could I meet him? I'll have to-

The sound of my little Roma hissing brings me back from my thoughts. "Get off me before I get my mafia on you, idiota!" He tries to escape, but fails.

"But Roma!" I whine, "Can't we have some fun like we used to? I miss having you and Belgium around!"

He tries to throw me off, but again, he fails. "I swear, if you don't get off of me in the next three seconds, I will sick my mafia on you _and_ burn down Madrid!" he hisses angrily.

"B-but that's where I store all my tomatoes in the winter! And that would mean no tomatoes for you too if you burn down Madrid!" I exclaim. For some reason, Romano always came to my house whenever he wanted a tomato.

. . .

While Romano is deep in thought, I see my chance. Quickly, I get off of him and grab his scruff before he can figure out what's happening. Laughing, I toss him into the small river that happened to be behind of us before jumping in myself.

"IDIOTA! WHAT THE HECK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouts angrily as he flails his paws around wildly.

"Haha~ You're so cute Ro-!" I gasp as my lungs are fill with water. Feeling a heavy lump (No! I'm not calling my little Roma fat!) above me, I'm able to conclude that Romano's trying to drown me. Maybe he was serious about killing me. . .

"R-Rom-ma! I-I can-n't br-br-eathe!" I manage to choke out.

Hearing a loud _'hmph!' _before surfacing, I gasp for air before flashing Roma a goofy grin_, _"_Gracias!_"

He flushes, and my grin grows even bigger- he looks just like a tomato! "W-why are you thanking me, stupido?"

"Well, you didn't kill me~"

". . . Were you dropped on your head when you were a kid?"

"No, why~?"

"No reason."

"Darn it! It's raining!"

"Don't worry, Roma! At least there's no light-"

_FLASH! _

"At least it's not thu-"

_CRACK!_

"It's not-"

"D-don't you dare finish tha- CHIGI!" he gives a shrill hiss before throwing himself at me as another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. I'm guessing that he's still afraid of storms. . .

"Heh, let's go find some shelter, si?"

"Chigi!"

I'll take that as a yes.

_Germany's POV_

"Italy, please get off of me. . ."

"No! The lightning is s-scary!"

". . ."

I sighed as Italy continued to cling to me. Maybe I should've went with Prussia after all. . . no, he's probably less mature than Italy. If that's possible.

"V-Ve~ Germany? Can w-we please go into one of those w-warm cozy house?"

"Nein! I refuse to be a house cat!" After seeing how some of the cats are treated on 'Animal Planet', I didn't plan on becoming a pet.

"B-but Geeermaaaany~!" The northern Italian gave me one of his signature pouts that he usually reserved for his fratello before he starts wimpering, "Bitte?"

Blushing, I couldn't find the heart to refuse the Italian in front of me, especially with that pout! "J-ja, we'll find a suitable house. . ."

"YAY! THANK-YOU! GRAZIE! DANKE!" Italy purred excitedly before dashing off towards the small neighborhood that was nearby.

". . . I was tricked. . . by Italy. . ."

"Ve~ What about this house, Germany?"

"Nein, I can hear dogs barking inside."

"What about this one?"

"No, it's far too messy."

"Oh! What about that one? I smell pasta inside!"

Italy and I have been wandering around the surprisingly large neighborhood for about five minutes now. I swear, if Italy was by himself out here, he'd probably be dead by now. He suggests that we go into every single house we pass. He was currently looking at a small white house that was somewhat decent. Several canvas were scattered around the lawn, all covered by a deep green tarp. The lights were on inside, and someone seemed to be in the kitchen area cooking something. Seeing as how Italy's hair curl (which he still retained, even as a cat) was twitching, I knew that he was right about the pasta inside. (I swear, the guy has a sixth sense when it comes to pasta)

"Hm. . . Ja, I guess it's the best we'll find out here."

"Yay~! Come on then!" Italy said before prancing off towards the house.

_Mein Gott._

That was the first thought that came to mind upon entering the house. The furniture looked fancy and expensive while the ground was covered by high quality looking wooden panels. The walls were painted a deep, rich red color, and large white columns stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Despite all this though, the owner of the house was a complete mess. He wore ratty old stained t-shirt along with a loose pair of jeans. A frilly pink apron was draped over his neck, and his messy hair was a dark shade of blond. He was fairly short, about the same height of italy, and he spoke with an Italian accent too.

"Ciao~! My name's Marcello, and this is my house. Do you like it?" he asked as he picked up Italy.

Surprisingly, he let us in quite easily. After hearing Italy's meows from outside the door, he opened it and let us in without a second thought.

Unable to communicate with Marcello through words, Italy gave a purr of approval.

"That's good! And what about your friend here?" Setting Italy down on the couch, he reached for me. "Hm, you know, I have an idea. Wait here!" Marcello set me down on the couch next to Italy before dashing upstairs.

"Doesn't he seem nice, Germany?" the tan cat next to me asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

After waiting for several moments and hearing a few dozen crashes coming from upstairs, Marcello returned with a striped ribbon that resembled the German flag. He grinned as he approached me again.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know from Germany~!" The blond chirped before tying the ribbon around my neck. "There! You look great, don't 'cha think?"

"Ve~ He's right you know!" Italy said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the kitchen.

"Pasta's done!" Marcello exclaimed cheerfully, seemingly forgetting about the ribbon. As if on cue, Italy's stomach began to growl.

"You're hungry too, eh?" Giving us another one of his grins, Marcello started skipping towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back!"

We sat in silence while the Italian went to retrieve his pasta. "I hope you guys like pasta~!" he sang, as he came back into the living room. In his hands were two bowls filled with pasta.

"PASTA~! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Italy exclaimed, before launching himself at the teen.

"Haha, hold on!" Marcello said as he set the bowls down on the floor. Italy immediately began digging in as I walked towards the bowl next to him, giving it a curious sniff before taking a bite.

Laughing, Marcello began to stroke Italy's back. "I hope you guys like it!"

Maybe being a house cat isn't so bad after all.

_Romano's POV_

"Chigi!" I cried out again as another crack of thunder boomed in my ears.

"It's okay, Roma," the idiot beside me said as he put his paw on top of mine. "It's just some thunder, it can't hurt you~"

"I-it might,"

"I won't let it."

". . . Grazie."

Smiling warmly, Spain began to purr happily. "You should get some sleep." he advised, "You look tired."

The idea of sleep right now sounded heavenly. . . and there was a warm Spaniard that happened to be laying next me right now. . . Maybe just for a little bit. . . Yawning, I closed my eyes.

"Ti amo, idiota." I whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Te amo demasiado."

". . . Tell anyone about this and I really will burn down Madrid. . ." I warn before drifting off to sleep, a low purr rumbling from my throat.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So, yeah, I don't think any translations are necessary, it's pretty obvious what the words mean. Oh, and if anyone sees a mistake, please point it out, as the only languages I speak are English and Chinese~ =3 So, as always, please leave a review with your opinions on the story! Hate it? Highly dislike it? Share your thoughts! (Or a certain Hungarian might appear at your bedside tonight with a frying pan. . .)_

_Also, if you'd like to see a certain character's POV next, feel free to ask~ ^^  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3 Explanations

_Hey~ Lol, so sorry for not updating sooner, I just couldn't think of anything to write about for the next chapter _ But alas, after reading a few adventure stories, I thought 'why not_' _and decided to make this an adventure-y story. So this is just kind of a filler chapter, short and boring. And Flying Mint Bunny is back too. 8D Yeah, so look to the A/N at the end of this for some explanations~_

_And I just wanted to mention that the Prologue is rewritten and flows much better now, amazing what a few small changes can do.  
><em>

_Oh, and I'd like to give a big thanks to Fujoshi Anonim for reviewing, YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED~ =D_

DISCLAIMER- If only I owned Hetalia, then my Spamano dreams would be fufilled at last, but alas I do not Dx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Engwand! You're back!" America beamed as he wrapped his small arms around my waist.

I smiled, it was nice having someone who actually cared about you. Someone to possibly call a friend. "Of course I am, lad."

America buried his face into my chest. _Was he always this tall. . .? _

"I was wondering when you'd come! It's lonely here all by myself. . ."

_Lonely huh?_ "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Looking down at my now not-so-small colony, I scooped him up into my arms and started carrying him outside.

"Engwand? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

"Really? Like to the moon?"

"Er, no."

"Then where?"

"You'll see."

It was a fairly warm day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. A gentle breeze tussled the my already messy hair as a few of the townspeople waved to me. The salty scent of the sea was getting stronger as I got closer to my ship.

"Engwand? Why does it smell so salty here?" The boy asked, his voiced muffled. Moving his head from the crook of my neck, he blinked a few times before looking around.

Suddenly, a small puppy bounded over to us, barking excitedly. Its white fur was slightly matted and its black spots looked like specks of dirt, but with its tongue hanging from its mouth and tail wagging, he was pretty cute if I say so myself. The puppy's eyes were shining as it gave a few more excited yips. America, fascinated by the small dog, jumped out of my arms and bent down to look at the puppy. The puppy, who also seemed fascinated by America, gave him a few curious sniffs before covering his face with affectionate licks. America giggled as its rough tongue swept across his face.

"Do you like him?" I asked after a few minutes, smiling warmly at the cuteness of it all.

"Yeah!" America replied, still giggling as the puppy's tongue tried to reach his face.

"That's good," I said, getting down on my knee to scratch the small dog behind its ear, "'Cause I got him just for you."

America's eyes widened as he gave me a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Yes, you did say that you were getting lonely, right?"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Enveloping me in a bone crushing hug, America beamed.

"_England? England? __**England!**__"_

_Huh?_

"_Wake up! England!"_

_Who's that? _

"_England! America's about to go to France's house by himself!"_

"_WHAT?" _My eyes shot open as I scrambled to get up.

Instead of seeing America though, I saw Flying Mint Bunny. "Where's America?" I asked, frantically looking around.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that left him. I just needed to find a way to wake you up," The flying green bunny stated as he fluttered about. "Anyways, I'm here to help you."

_Oh, it was just a dream. . . _

"Help me with what?" I snapped.

"Get back to normal of course."

"What? Doesn't the spell automatically wear off, though?" I asked, usually my spells don't have long-term affects.

Flying Mint Bunny sighed, "Yeah, but you really screwed up this time."

_Way to make me feel better._

Licking my paw dejectedly, I mumbled a quiet, "What do you mean?"

The bunny landed next to me, sighing again as he did so. "What I mean is that you screwed up. Badly. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that if you ever want to be human again, you'll have to find the portal connecting this world and your world."

"The portal? But I thought that they didn't exist, that they were just myths," I paused my grooming as Flying Mint Bunny talked.

"No, they're real. We magical beings just hide them from the humans, changing their location every few years so that they won't find them. But that's not the point. The point is that you have to find the portal in this world before it closes forever," The bunny looked up in the sky, the full moon was shining brightly.

I was getting irritated, why was he telling me all of this? "When will it close? And how will I even find it?"

Flying Mint Bunny looked me in the eyes, "You have about one month, until the next full moon. It's located in a cave high on the mountain behind you, and you'll need this to open it," he clipped a small silver cross onto my collar, "Good luck."

"W-Wait! What do you mean?" I exclaimed. It was too late, Flying Mint Bunny was gone, disappeared in a whirl of wind. Looking behind me, I see the mountain that Flying Mint Bunny was talking about. It's snow capped peaks stood out in the night sky as it towered above the surrounding forest.

Getting to my paws, I ran towards the forest, towards America.

_I have to find America and the others before it's too late. . ._

* * *

><p><em>AN- SO UNORIGINAL ;_; Oh well XD Who said I was original? Yep, so I decided to have everyone go on a cliche journey to find a magical-totally-not-original portal~ And also, the dog England gives America in his dream is an English Springer Spaniel, they were brought to the New World by the Pilgrims I believe and were around for the first Thanksgiving. If this is wrong, please correct me, I couldn't find a lot of dogs that were brought to the New World before they declared independence. Hm, first time writing kid!America and he's all OOC ;;_

_So, review please? =3 If you don't, England will never find America~  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4 A Voice in the Wind

_A/N- Heya! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't upload this sooner, but my cousins are visiting from across the country and I haven't had much time to write. But I do hope that you like this chapter, I think it might be my best yet..._

_Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted this story! You guys are the best! ;D  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER- I wish I owned Hetalia, for it is awesomer than Prussia. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- A Voice in the Wind<strong>

England stood atop a small grassy hillside. Looking down, he could see a small river dividing the vast field ahead of him from the forest behind. It looked peaceful and undisturbed, but as he took a closer look at the grass on the hill, he could see that part of it had been flattened. The scent of tomatoes was also present, though not very strong due to the fact that the rain had washed most of it away.

_Spain and Romano must have been here. . ._

The Scottish fold padded down the small hill, sighing as he sat down by the river. Realizing just how thirsty he was, as he hadn't had anything to drink since before the rain started, England dipped his tongue in, appreciating the coolness of the liquid as it went down his throat. A gentle breeze was tussling his short fur as he stared at his reflection. Short fur, bushy eyebrows, and a patch of ginger covering his left eye and ear. Nothing else had changed, except now, there was a silver cross dangling from his collar.

_Why did this have to happen? And how am I supposed to find the others? What if I don't find them, what if I don't find America? Wait, what am I talking about? I could care less for that bloody American! Heh. . ._

Shaking his head, he glanced at his reflection again before getting to his paws and walking over to where some of the grass had been flatten. He inhaled; the scent wasn't fresh, but it wasn't stale either. They were definitely here before, no doubt about it. Now the question was, where are they now?

Following the faint scent trail, England found himself nearing the forest again. The cat continued to follow the trail to the roots of a fairly large oak tree, similar to the one he and America had watched the sunset from. He shook his head again, he needed to find Spain and Romano first, America could wait.

Circling around the tree, he found a small opening in between two of the roots. He peeked inside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, England could see the sleeping forms of Spain and Romano. The small brown tabby was curled up, leaning against Spain, who was trying to cuddle the other.

"Hey, Spain, wake up!" England whispered, prodding the Spaniard with his paw. Waking Romano wouldn't do any good right now, he still remembered the bruises Spain had arrived to the World Meeting with after waking the Italian up from his siesta. Who knew Romano had connections in the Mafia?

". . . One more. . . minute. . ." Spain mumbled, yawning.

England hissed irritably as he prodded him with his paw again. "No! There's not enough time for that!"

The white and tan cat stirred a bit, rolling over as he did so. (Don't worry, he didn't crush Romano, that would be mean of me~) Opening his deep green eyes just a crack to see who was there, the Spaniard was met by the sight of an irritated looking Scottish fold. "Huh, England? What are you doing here? And what do you mean by 'not enough time'?" he asked.

England, however, instead of answering his question, gasped at what he saw. There, around Spain's neck, was a silver collar like his own. And dangling from it? A silver cross. "W-Where did you get that?" The Briton asked, emerald eyes wide and eyebrows raised so high that they looked as if they would fall off his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Raising a shaky paw, he pointed to the silver cross, "T-that!"

Spain looked down and stared at the small cross, "Oh, when did that get there?"

England, who was pacing around the entrance of the den shared by Spain and Romano, stopped. "You mean that it wasn't there before?"

"Yeah, I don't remember having this around my neck when I was walking around before. . ."

oOoOo

Hungary blinked wearily. Yawning, she pressed herself closer to the Austrian beside her. _I wonder if he's still awake. . ._

"Hm, Elizaveta?" Said Austrian stirred, opening his violet eyes slowly. "Why are you still up. . .?"

The white and brown cat blinked, surprised that her lover was still awake. He usually didn't wake up until midmorning, when she was already finished making breakfast and Prussia was lying unconscious on the floor. "No reason, just go back to sleep, dear. I'm going for a walk," she purred. As she did, she could feel something wrapped around her neck, something that wasn't there before. It was cold and made of metal, and it felt as if there was something dangling from it. . .

The Austrian cat shifted, allowing the other to get out of their temporary den. He knew better than to argue with her or ask what was wrong. The last time he had done that, he got a fistful of SuFin pictures shoved into his face and a handmade GerIta poster. He was also forced to help put glitter on the poster because Hungary and Japan were too busy taking more pictures of the two. "Want me to go with you?" he offered anyway.

Hungary shook her head as she stepped out, "No, I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

Too tired to continue the conversation, Austria just nodded. Curling up again, his tail wrapped around his body tightly until it lightly tickled the tip of his nose. Ears slightly drooping, he yawned contently. "Okay, be careful though," he mumbled.

"I know, I know," The white and brown cat rolled her eyes. Taking a few steps into the still night, Hungary sighed. The collar around her neck was still there. _So it wasn't just a dream. . . What's going on? I know this wasn't on me this afternoon, and I'm definitely sure that no one slipped this around my neck._

The wind was blowing harder now and she blinked. _Wasn't it peaceful just a minute ago? _Suddenly, a gust of wind engulfed her, blocking out her surroundings. With the wind howling in her ears and stinging her eyes, she managed to make a a tiny voice. It was barely above a whisper, but the Hungarian could still hear it clearly. A cat that looked like Ancient Rome was also present (in fact, he was the one delivering the message), but Hungary didn't seem to notice, as she had closed her bright green eyes.

_You must find the other two with the cross before the next full moon. Together, you three shall travel to the mountains and find your way home. Along the way, some may be lost, but fear not. . ._

And the rest was a blur. The voice was abruptly cut off, making it sound mysterious and erie.

Hungary screamed.

Inside the abandoned badger's den, the Austrian cat stirred. Opening his violet eyes slowly, he heard a scream coming from outside. He was on his paws in a flash, eyes instantly open and all traces of sleep gone. Darting out of the den and into the night, he skidded to a halt beside his ex-wife.

"What's going on? What happened?"

oOoOo

"What do you mean by 'stuck here forever' you tea-drinking idiot?" The Italian cat hissed, ears folded back and claws unsheathed.

England sighed, "I've been told," he started again, "Tha-"

"I know what you said, but how?" Spain cut in as he gently stroked Romano's back with his tail, relaxing the Italian slightly. "How could we be stuck here forever?"

The Scottish fold wrapped his tail around his paws neatly before narrowing his thick, fuzzy eyebrows. "I told you before, I don't know."

The three were sitting by the river bank, the moonlight illuminating the otherwise dark world. Stars were twinkling above their heads as the rush of the river broke the awkward silence. The tall grass was swayed by the gentle breeze, and small silver fishes darted downstream as the petals from the from some nearby flowers flew around the sky, creating an almost whimsical feel.

"So we better find the others then, right? The faster the better," Spain said.

The other two cats nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go."

Old grudges weren't forgotten and made traveling awkward to say the least. Spain was still mad at England for sinking his armada, Romano was intimidated (not that he'd admit it) by the scary Englishman- er, cat, and England still held a grudge about how Spain held a grudge for him sinking his stupid armada. They had been walking along the river for a while, not that they knew where they were going, but it was better than just sitting there and doing nothing. The moon was still high in the sky as the three traveled, Romano occasionally lagging behind due to his drowsiness. (Never wake an Italian up in the middle of the night. Never.) Spain always waited, though, and nudged him ahead towards England, who was forced to wait for the the two 'love birds' as he dubbed them. They eventually stopped to rest, however, when the moon was hanging low in the sky and the sun peeked over the horizon. By then, even England was feeling weary. Spain was tired too, but not so much that he needed to stop. Romano, though was practically asleep on his paws, stumbling on small pebbles and bunched up leaves. The cats decided to sleep on the branches of a sturdy oak tree, as they couldn't find any other type of shelter.

England sighed as he settled on his branch. It wasn't too high, but it was high enough so that any predators that might come wouldn't be able to reach him. Resting his head on top of his paws, he wrapped his tail around his body until the tip of it vaguely covered his stomach. His ears twitched as the wind started blowing harder. England thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to hear a trace of America's voice saying '_I'm the hero!_' like always.

The faintest of voices answered his thoughts. So faint, that it could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. But it didn't matter to him, because the voice was a familiar one. The one that he had been hoping to hear. It was America's.

"_I'm the hero!" _it said.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So, what'cha think? Review, please? =3 _


	6. Chapter 5 Of Mice and Thorns

_A/N- Haha, so you probably know by now that I don't update regularly. I just can't, no matter how hard I try. So this was started on May 29, before I wrote the last chapter, and just finished today. o-o_

_DISCLAIMER- Do I really have to put a disclaimer? It's sorta obvious that I don't own Hetalia...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Of Mice and Thorns<strong>

"So I was like, just about to take the last set of pink hair clips when this old hag comes and snatches them away! Totally un-fabulous. Then she's totally about to go checkout with the clips, and I was like, no way! So I tackled her to the ground," A pounce. "which, like, by the way, totally made me break a nail!"

Lithuania chuckled as the pale yellow cat beside him lifted his paw, as if one of his claws were broken. "You know, Poland, it's not very... nice to tackle 'old hags' to the ground over some hair clips."

"Yeah, but it was, like, 9:55 and the sale ended in five minutes!"

"Okay, okay. So anyway, let's find somewhere to sleep for the night. The sun's about to set and I think I see a farm up ahead," the brown cat meowed, pointing his muzzle at a fairly small barn. "There should be a few mice in there that we can catch, too."

Poland made a face. "Ew! Mice? Totally not cool, Liet!"

Sighing, the other just began to pad towards the barn, and after a few seconds, Poland followed suit. They traveled for quite a while, since it had started raining twenty minutes later. Lithuania had insisted that they continue on, so that they would arrive before night fell.

About an hour later, the two found themselves slipping into the old barn through a hole in the back. "Like, Liet! I'm drenched, and it's totally un-fabulous! My fur will get all matted and I'm fre-ee-zing!"

"Come on, Poland. We're both drenched, let's dry off a little. Look, there's a pile of hay we can sleep in over there after we eat dinner."

"Fine, but do we really have to eat _mice_?"

Lithuania gently flicked the pale cat's ear with his tail. "Yes, what else is there? We're cats. I'll catch them, you can just go lay do over there."

Grumbling about how utterly disgusting it was going to taste, Poland complied and slunk over to a pile of hay in the corner. The brown cat smiled warmly at him, heading towards the other side of the barn. Listening closely, he expected to hear the small _squeak _of a mouse. What he didn't expect to hear, however, was a loud _yowl _of surprise, followed by a _hiss_, and finally a shrill _squeak_!

"Poland? Are you okay?" A wave of worry washed over the tom. He had always been a worrier. Lithuania rushed over to his friend, only to find him perfectly safe with a dead mouse sitting by his paw.

"Like, Liet! This thing just came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Lithuania let out a sigh of relief, glad that Poland was okay. "Good job, Poland. You just caught our dinner."

The blonde cat blinked. "Y-You mean we actually have to eat this? Ew!" He pushed the dead, and rather large, rodent to the other. "You eat it, I'd rather starve then eat that!"

"Haha, you will starve if you don't eat, though. Here, we'll split it in half." Taking the brown furred mouse, Lithuania bit off its head and clawed its tail off. He wasn't too keen on eating those parts, and neither was Poland. Now left with the body itself, the tom began to strip the meat off, leaving the bones aside. The other watched as he did this, scrunching up his nose every so often.

"There, all done. Now this doesn't look too bad, does it?" he asked, pushing some of the meat towards Poland, and taking a bite himself. He chewed thoughtfully, closing his green eyes, not expecting the delicious and savory taste as it washed over his taste buds. Swallowing, Lithuania opened his eyes to find the pale yellow cat staring at him intently.

"So how was it?" Poland asked.

The other thought for a moment. How should he describe it. In the end, he just settled for, "Good. Really good. You should try some."

Poland tilted his head slightly, contemplating on whether his best friend was telling the truth or not. Sniffing cautiously at the mouse meat, he took a small bite. His eyes were screwed shut, expecting the worst. However, they slowly opened as he continued to chew. "Wow, this is good, Liet."

"Told you so. Now let's finish eating, okay?"

Unknown to the two, the owners of the farm were right outside the barn, about to come in.

xXxXx

Prussia laughed as he and Denmark ducked under another thicket of brambles. "Kesese, so you're saying that _you_ beat Russia in a drinking contest? While only drinking _vodka_?"

"Yeah!" The long furred Danish cat exclaimed, hissing in annoyance a second later as a bramble thorn got tangled in his long brown fur. He and Prussia had been wandering around aimlessly for the last few hours, too busy telling stories about past victories, nights out in bars, and whatever came to mind.

The white cat next to him snickered as his friend tried to shake the thorn off, "Oh really?"

"Mm-hm, but I didn't win."

"Who did then?"

". . . Finland."

Prussia snorted, "As if! The guy who dresses up as Santa? Pfft!"

Somewhere in the world, Finland's 'My Drinking Abilities are Being Doubted' senses were tingling.

Denmark sighed, "Nah, he's actually a pretty heavy drinker. He downs vodka as if it were water. Finland actually drank more than me and Russia combined."

And somewhere in the world, Finland's 'All is Right Again' senses were tingling.

Snorting again, the albino cat just shook his head. Night was starting to fall and he needed to find a comfortable place to sleep. Preferably somewhere with lots of wurst and beer and potatoes...

"Hey, uh, Prussia, you're bleeding."

Prussia looked down, and sure enough, he was leaving behind a trail of bloody paw prints. "Wha- Why am I_, the awesome Kingdom of Prussia, _bleeding?"

Denmark laughed, "Well 'Your Awesomeness', it seems that you have stepped on a thorn."

The white cat began to sputter, "B-But I- Too awe- UGH! Just get it out!" he raised his paw, holding it towards the Danish cat.

"Whatever you say!" The Dane exclaimed. Bending down, he gripped the thorn in between his teeth and started to pull, causing even more blood to gush out. Prussia, unaware of this, continued to hold out his paw. "Uh, I think we should go to one of those houses over there and get help..."

"Kesese~ Why would the Awesome Me have to go there?"

"Cause a lot of blood is starting to gush out. . ."

Prussia blinked as he looked down. "Oh," he said. Gently licking his paw, he made sure that the surrounding fur was clean of the red sticky substance. "Let's go then!" the white cat exclaimed, dashing towards a small looking neighborhood.

The Dane took off after his friend, though not as fast. "Hey, wait up!"

xXxXx

"Ve~ Germany? Isn't that Prussia?" Italy asked. He was sprawled out on the window sill, yawning as he awoke from his siesta. All that walking he and Germany did before had made him tired, so he took an extra long one today.

Germany sighed as he swiped his paw over his ear, cleaning it. Looking up at his Italian friend, he narrowed his eyes. "Italy, why in the world would my _Bruder _be here? He's highly indepen-"

"Aw! Look at the kitties! They're so cute~" Marcello cooed from the doorway. "Especially the white one!"

Germany's voice died in his throat as Marcello came into the living room, Prussia cradled in his arms and a certain Dane following behind. Blinking, he shook his head, hoping that all of this was just a dream.

"Kesese~ Hallo, West! The Awesome Me just made your day a million times awesomer by being here!"

_Oh no, _the German thought, _Just when you think he's finally gone, he comes back. Mein Gott, he's persistent._ Sighing, the blue-gray tom looked up, and sure enough, saw his brother sitting next to him. "Why are you here?" he asked, "I thought that you would rather die then admit you need help."

Prussia flicked his little brother's ear with his tail as Marcello set him down. "You got that right! But Denny over here just couldn't brave the elements like yours truly, and I finally let him go to one of the houses out of pity!"

"Wha- You wer- You! Paw! Blood! WHAT?" The Dane sputtered indignantly as he hopped off the couch. He started to make his way towards the Prussian, but was intercepted by Italy, who had jumped off the window sill and was giving his 'hopefully- soon- to- be- future- brother- in- law' a hug. Well, sort of hug. Since he was still a cat and all.

Just then, Marcello came back into the room, bandages in one hand and a bottle of peroxide in the other. "Aw, so cute~! But it's time for me to take care of your paw," he said. Setting down the bandages and bottle on the couch, he picked up the albino cat and sat down. The Italian hummed happily as he poured the peroxide onto a cotton ball. He gently cleaned Prussia's paw, ignoring his hisses and attempts at scratching him.

"_Mein Gott! That stings! Let go of me before I kill you!" _The Prussian swiped at Marcello, but missed again.

Marcello smiled. "There, all done. Now I just have to bandage it."

Later that night, the four cats were lounging about the house. Italy was sleeping in Marcello's office, nestled in between a rather large book on the floor and the old wooden desk. The small room was illuminated by a lavender scented candle on a shelf. Germany sat on the window sill in the living room where Italy had taken his siesta earlier. Once again, he was cleaning his fur (for Italy had gotten tomato sauce all over him during dinner). The other two felines could be found in the kitchen, sitting on the countertops, and reminiscing about the old days. None of them knew about the adventures that laid ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, please ignore the scene between Prussia and Denmark. That was the part written in May. So I just looked back at the previous chapters, and I think I've improved. ^^<em>

_I also thought that I should include a list of /possible/ pairings for you guys. I'm still debating between having UKUS or FrUK. I'm leaning towards UKUS, though cause my other fic is gonna have FrUK. Oh, and back to a list of pairings. There will be Spamano, AusHun, GerIta, LietPol, and SuFin. Still pending are NorIce (- My OTP next to Spamano), Franada, and NiChu. Any opinions on what I should do...?_

_Well, as always, reviews, favorites, and alerts are appreciated! And thanks to everyone who did review, it means a lot to me, even if it's just one word!_


End file.
